Segundas oportunidades
by darkness-ciel
Summary: Cuando un primer amor no resulta, simplemente se sigue adelante y con el tiempo aquel viejo amor solo queda en el olvido... ¿pero que pasaría si por azares de la vida aquel primer amor vuelve en el momento menos pensado? ¿Y si ya no eres solo tú por quién tienes que preocuparte? Estas y mil preguntas más son las que se hará Kise Ryouta cuando se reencuentre con Kuroko Tetsuya.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de autor:** Hola a todos~ Se supone que iba a subir esto el día de ayer aprovechando el cumpleaños de Kise, pero con la celebración del día del padre pues ya no me alcanzó tiempo Dx en fin...

Sí, es otro KiKuro, espero que les guste. Nos leemos al final. Enjoy!

******************** K&K ********************

 **Capítulo 1: Pasado y Presente**

******************** K&K ********************

 _ **Secundaria Teiko - 10 años atrás**_

-Lo siento, Kise-kun, pero no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos –soltó con algo de pesar un joven peliceleste mientras se inclinaba en un gesto de disculpa frente al joven enfrente suyo cuyo corazón acababa de romper en pedazos-

-E-Entiendo... no te preocupes, Kurokocchi, solo olvidemos lo que dije, ¿sí? –hizo un intento de sonreír para aligerar el momento, pero fracaso terriblemente; sus ojos lo delatan, se notaba que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por no llorar delante del chico del que se había enamorado y que lo acababa de rechazar.

-Kise-kun... -el de ojos azul cielo quiso decir algo para reconfortar al rubio, pero sabía que no había nada que pudiera decir que cambiara la incómoda situación que estaban viviendo.

-Estaré bien, solo... solo sigamos siendo amigos como siempre, ¿está bien? Y si... -hizo una pausa, dudoso de si debía continuar, pues no quería empeorar las cosas- si algún día tú cambiaras de opinión solo dímelo, yo... yo te estaré esperando... siempre...

Aquellas palabras oprimieron el corazón del más bajo a tal punto que, aun cuando siempre era directo, esta vez no tenía el valor de destrozar aún más el corazón del otro joven, así que prefirió dejarlo vivir con aquella pequeña esperanza, al menos por ahora, después de todo ya lo olvidaría con el tiempo, ¿no?

-Está bien, Kise-kun.

******************** K&K ********************

 _ **Presente – Ciudad de Tokio**_

Había sido un viaje agotador, volar hacia Londres ida y vuelta con solo un breve periodo de descanso de algunas horas entre ambos vuelos no había sido fácil, pero no se podía quejar, así era el trabajo a veces. Además, gracias a él podía darse una vida cómoda económicamente hablando y, sobretodo, podía ofrecerle lo mejor a su mayor tesoro, a aquel ser que hacía que cada día despertara con una sonrisa en los labios y por el que daría la vida sin dudarlo.

Después de despedirse de sus compañeros y salir del lugar, decidió tomar un taxi desde aeropuerto hasta su casa. El viaje se le hizo eterno, pero al fin, en poco más de media hora, ya se encontraba delante de su departamento. Saco las llaves de su saco dispuesto a entrar y darse una larga ducha; estaba cansado y eso lo ayudaría a relajarse, después de todo sabía que su amor no estaría en casa en estos momentos... o eso supuso, pues antes de que girara la llave para entrar la puerta se abrió de golpe dejándolo frente a frente con aquella persona que iluminaba su día a día, haciendo que una sonrisa boba se hiciera presente en su rostro.

Un choque de miradas se hizo presente, sus dorados ojos frente a los de su amor, los cuales eran de un precioso azul... metálico.

Ahí, delante de él estaba su mayor adoración... su hijo. Un lindo niño rubio como él y de apenas 4 años de edad llamado Kise Kouta.

Se agacho a la altura del pequeño, abrazándolo contra su pecho mientras las manitas del pequeño intentaban separarle un poco de él. No es que no quisiera abrazar a su padre, lo extrañaba mucho cuando salía de viaje, sobre todo cuando eran viajes largos como este, pero le apenaba un poco tantas muestras de afecto, algo que heredó de su madre según las palabras de su padre.

-Bienvenido a casa, papi –dijo casi en un susurro el niño mientras al fin lograba poner algo de distancia entre él y su progenitor.

-Gracias, Koutacchi~ -canturreo alegremente el rubio antes de tomar la manita de su hijo y adentrarse en el departamento en que ambos vivían- Es lindo ser recibido en casa, pero dime, ¿qué no estabas con tus tías el día de hoy? –preguntó ya que según le habían dicho sus hermanas este día se la pasarían con Kouta porque querían "tiempo de calidad con su sobrino favorito", por lo que no esperaba encontrar al pequeño en casa a esas horas, sino que esperaba tener que ir a recogerlo por la tarde- por cierto, ¿con quién estas? No creo que mis hermanas hayan sido tan irresponsables de dejarte aquí solito sin compañía adulta, ¿no?

-Ryo-chan, ¿cómo puedes pensar eso de nosotras? Me decepcionas, creí que tenías un mejor concepto de tus hermanas mayores que incluso cuidaron de ti de pequeño –hablo con fingido dramatismo una voz femenina que Kise reconoció al instante, era la mayor de sus hermanas, Kise Yuki.

-Lo siento, es que no te escuche

-Sí, ya lo vi, cuando ves a Kou-chan te quedas embobado y ni te fijas en tu abnegada hermana que se tomó la molestia no solo de traer a tu hijo a casa para que te recibiera, sino que además ya preparo el almuerzo para ambos –hizo una pose exagerada, como si estuviera muy enojada, que a Kise se le hizo muy graciosa; era típico de su hermana, por algo eran familia, ¿no?

-Ya, ya, ya dije que lo siento, ¿no? Además, ¿cómo querías que me diera cuenta de tu presencia si estabas escondida en la cocina sin decir nada? Por cierto, no veo a Shimizu, ¿acaso sigue adentro? –preguntó por su otra hermana-

-No, ella tenía que salir, así que solo me acompaño a traer a Kou-chan y se fue, pero te envió saludos.

-Ya veo... pero me queda una duda, ¿cómo sabían que iba a llegar a estas horas?

-No fue muy difícil, solo llamamos al aeropuerto y preguntamos a qué hora llegaba tu vuelo desde Inglaterra, eres bastante popular entre los trabajadores del lugar así que con solo preguntar por ti y decir que la que llamaba era tu hermana me dieron la información.

-Al parecer los del aeropuerto son algo bocafloja, quizá debería darles una reprimenda por arruinar la sorpresa de mi llegada –hizo un gracioso puchero con fingida molestia-

-Jaja... Ryo-chan, deja de hacer eso, ¿Qué clase de padre se comporta más infantil que su hijo? –mirando de reojo al niño que se encontraba tranquilamente sentado en la sala viendo las caricaturas que pasaban en la televisión.

-¡Déjame! No es mi culpa que Koutacchi sea tan tranquilo, ya sabes que eso lo saco de su madre.

-Lo sé... -por un momento se formó un silencio incómodo entre ambos adultos ante la mención de la madre del niño- Oye, Ryo-chan, ¿mañana irás a verla? Digo, sabes que mañana es...

-No necesitas recordármelo, sé que día es mañana, por eso acepte este vuelo, a cambio me darán el día de mañana libre y entonces podré... ir a verla...

-Ryo-chan, creo que... -no pudo continuar porque el sonido de la tetera al hervir el agua los distrajo, trayéndolos de vuelta a la realidad- cierto, olvidé la comida, que descuidada que soy; anda ve por Kou-chan, no es bueno que un niño coma a deshoras

-Y luego el distraído soy yo –vio la mirada nada agradable que le dirigió su hermana- bueno, ya, iré por Koutacchi –y sin decir más salió en busca del rubio menor.

Luego del almuerzo, Yuki tuvo que retirarse puesto que tenía que terminar de preparar una campaña publicitaria para el día siguiente, nada fuera de lo común en su trabajo de diseñadora gráfica –y una muy buena según Ryouta-. Así el piloto se quedó a solas con su hijo, con el cual estuvo coloreando un rato a pesar de su cansancio luego de tan largo viaje, hasta que el niño empezó a bostezar, era hora de su siesta por lo que cariñosamente lo cargo y lo acuno contra su pecho hasta que el menor se quedó profundamente dormido y pudo llevarlo hasta su habitación para dejarlo descansar.

-Dulces sueños, Koutacchi –susurró antes de darle un suave beso en la frente y salir de la habitación.

Pensó en aprovechar ahora que su hijo estaba dormido para darse el baño relajante que deseaba desde que llego y luego descansar un poco el también, pero recordó la breve conversación que tuvo con su hermana... aún tenía algo que hacer.

Se dirigió a su habitación, en la cual había dejado su maleta poco antes de almorzar y de ella saco un estuche con una hermosa rosa blanca en su interior. Suspiro aliviado al ver que la flor se había conservado en perfecto estado pese al largo vuelo –ya que la había traído desde Inglaterra-, de lo contrario seguro "ella" se enojaría y tendría que ir a buscar una florería por los alrededores para compensarlo aunque sea un poco.

Con la flor en mano, ya fuera del estuche en que se conservaba, se dirigió a paso lento hacia la sala de estar, más específicamente a una de las esquinas en la cual se encontraba un pequeño altar en el cual reposaba la fotografía de una mujer de largos cabellos azabaches, cejas algo gruesas –pero aun así hermosas para el rubio-, piel clara y unos hermosos ojos azul metálico, justo como los de su adorado hijo. Con delicadeza coloco la rosa en un florero al costado de la foto y luego, mientras observaba el rostro de la mujer en la fotografía, casi de manera inconsciente acarició el anillo que llevaba en su dedo desde hace ya 5 años y que por nada del mundo se sacaba, aun cuando a diferencia de la primera vez que lo tuvo en su mano este ya no le causara infinita felicidad, sino nostalgia y en ocasiones –como esta- un enorme vacío en su pecho.

-Hola, lamento no haberte saludado en cuanto llegue como suelo hacer, pero ya sabes, esta vez Koutacchi estaba presente y él es prioridad, eso hasta tú solías decirlo... -calló un momento antes de continuar- ¿Sabes? Él se parece demasiado a ti, de seguro eso te hace feliz, ¿no? –hizo un amago de risa, pero no le resulto como esperaba- Creo que es hora que descanse un poco, realmente estoy agotado, pero no quería dormir sin antes haberte saludado y dejado tu regalo y... -nuevamente hizo un pequeño silencio- y aunque sé que el día aun es mañana en realidad, quería felicitarte, así que...

A veces, aun con el pasar de los años, hay cosas que son difíciles de superar, más aún cuando hay ocasiones, fechas especiales que te recuerdan que no todo en la vida es felicidad y que a veces se pierden cosas que jamás se pueden recuperar.

-Feliz aniversario, Yukiocchi...

******************** K&K ********************

 **Notas finales:** ¿Qué tal? La verdad ya tenía esta idea desde hace mucho tiempo (incluso antes que mi anterior fic KiKuro), solo que no me animaba a publicarla por varias razones (falta de tiempo, no me terminaba de convencer algunas partes, etc.)

Desde ya quiero hacer algunas aclaraciones que serán importantes a lo largo del fic:

\- No es un fic con mpreg (así que no esperen un Kuroko embarazado, no lo habrá, sorry)

\- Kise no es homosexual, sino bisexual (así que no se hagan a la idea de que no amo a su esposa y que solo estuvo con ella para olvidar a Kuroko, no fue así)

\- Por si no se han dado cuenta, la difunta esposa de Kise es Fem! Kasamatsu (creo que es obvio por el nombre, pero igual lo aclaro. Pensé en cambiarle el nombre pero no se me ocurrió otro, así que lo deje tal cual... y si, soy una malvada por matar a sempai, pero era necesario porque sino no habría trama u.u)

En fin, espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos hasta la próxima actualización. Ah, y si leen mi otro fic KiKuro "On the Ice", no lo he olvidado, estoy trabajando en la continuación a ver si la subo pronto ;)

 **Espero dejen comentarios, me gustaría saber sus opiniones y con gusto responderé cada una de ellas. Bye~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas de autor:** -Sacando el polvo al fic-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien allí aún? ¿O se aburrieron de esperar y abandonaron la historia? :c En fin, con o sin público, ya tengo el capítulo, así que aquí vamos c:

Nos leemos al final. Enjoy!

******************** K&K ********************

 **Capítulo 2: De vuelta a casa**

******************** K&K ********************

 _ **-Ciudad de Los Ángeles, Estados Unidos-**_

El sol de la mañana empezaba a iluminar el cielo de la ciudad, anunciando el inicio de una nueva jornada para todos, entre ellos un joven peliceleste que se resistía a abandonar su cama, pese a que su despertador ya llevaba un rato sonando.

Con pesar, finalmente se despegó un poco de las sábanas y estiró su brazo para apagar su despertador antes de que este le provocara dolor de cabeza por el ruido que hacía. Luego de ello se levantó, cogió una muda de ropa limpia y se dirigió al baño, tenía que alistarse rápido si quería cumplir con su jornada laboral y luego tener tiempo para preparar los últimos detalles de su viaje, después de todo no era cosa de todos los días volver a tu país natal luego de más 6 años de ausencia, tenía mucho que dejar arreglado antes de partir a Japón.

Al cabo de un rato, ya listo y después de haber tomado un desayuno ligero, tomo su maletín y se dirigió a la parada de autobús más cercana para ir al que sería su último día como profesor de preescolar de una escuela pública de la ciudad.

-Será una pena dejar a los niños, pero sé que estarán bien con el nuevo profesor que les asignen, son buenos niños –se dijo a si mismo con una leve sonrisa nostálgica mientras iba ya en el autobús. Y es que, a pesar de su aparente inexpresividad y ausencia de emociones, Kuroko era alguien cariñoso y amable, sobre todo con los niños, de ahí que se había decidido a ser maestro de preescolar, aunque claro, nunca se imaginó serlo en una ciudad tan grande y ruidosa como Los Ángeles, pero simplemente las cosas se dieron así y no tenía nada de que arrepentirse.

La jornada laboral ese día se le hizo muy rápida, quizá porque aun cuando sabía que era el momento, no quería separarse de "sus pequeños" como solía decirles a sus alumnos, les había tomado cariño luego de tanto tiempo juntos, así como a la escuela y al resto de maestros, pero no había vuelta atrás. Así que, con pesar, tuvo que despedirse ese día luego de la bonita fiesta de despedida que le habían hecho entre todos y enrumbarse a su casa por sus cosas para luego dirigirse al aeropuerto.

Horas más tarde ya se encontraba abordando el vuelo de Los Ángeles a Tokio en medio del bullicio propio del aeropuerto.

Suspiro ya sentado dentro del avión el cual acababa de despegar. Desde la ventana podía ver como aquella ciudad en la que había vivido por más de 6 años se iba alejando y sin querer los recuerdos del porque termino viviendo tanto tiempo allí a pesar de que nunca antes planeo salir del país comenzaron a aflorar.

Todo comenzó cuando empezó un noviazgo con su antigua luz, Kagami Taiga, cuando aún estaban en preparatoria. A nadie de su equipo de baloncesto le sorprendió mucho que fuera así puesto que ya hacia algún tiempo sabían de su orientación sexual y era más que evidente el fuerte lazo que compartía con el pelirrojo. En su hogar tampoco fue mucho problema, sus padres si bien al inicio no se tomaron muy bien que su hijo fuera homosexual con el tiempo aprendieron a aceptarlo, por lo que ya esperaban que cualquier día les saliera con que tenía novio, solo esperaban que fuera un buen chico y que mejor que uno de sus compañeros de equipo al cual ya conocían y sabían que era un buen muchacho.

Su noviazgo se hizo más fuerte con el paso del tiempo, tanto así que ya habiéndose graduado de la preparatoria y teniendo ambos ya casi 19 años de edad decidieron dar el siguiente paso y empezar a vivir juntos. Sin embargo, había un inconveniente en esto y es que a Kagami le habían ofrecido una beca deportiva en el extranjero, en Estados Unidos para ser más precisos, y no era algo fácil de dejar pasar, más aun considerando que el sueño de Kagami siempre había sido jugar en la NBA y estudiando en el extranjero sus posibilidades se hacían más grandes.

Por supuesto que él, como buen novio, apoyo al pelirrojo para que cumpliera su sueño, aun cuando esto significara separarse por un muy largo tiempo; pero Kagami, siendo terco como era, se negaba a dejarlo aun cuando el peliceleste le dijera que seguirían con la relación a distancia. Fue entonces que el pelirrojo le propuso aquello que daría un giro de 180 grados a su vida: que vivieran juntos en el extranjero. Antes de ello se imaginaba a si mismo cursando la carrera de educación en alguna universidad del país, pero ahora Kagami le ofrecía otra posibilidad y mentiría si no dijera que lo hizo dudar de sus planes a futuro.

Al final, luego de meditarlo durante varios días, decidido tomar el consejo de sus amigos y dejarse llevar por su corazón: iría con Kagami a vivir a los Estados Unidos. Claro que no fue fácil, primero tenía que comunicar su decisión a su familia y averiguar qué universidades cercanas al lugar en donde vivirían tenían la carrera que él quería seguir. Una vez hecho esto, empezó a preparar todo para iniciar su nueva vida en el extranjero.

Ya una vez en el extranjero, su vida fue tal cual la planearon… por algún tiempo. Lamentablemente los problemas de la convivencia no tardaron en aparecer. Al inicio no fue nada que no se pudiera solucionar, algunas discusiones sobre el poco tiempo que pasaban juntos, la falta de atención de Kagami hacia Kuroko o la falta de interés de Kuroko en asistir a los eventos a los que Kagami era invitado a participar por ser una nueva promesa del deporte. Sin embargo, conforme pasaba más tiempo, los problemas se iban incrementando en vez de disminuir.

Pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue…

Suspiro. Ya no tenía caso pensar en aquello, después de todo era mejor dejar el pasado atrás, de nada servía atormentarse con ideas sobre lo que puso ser y no fue. Era hora de un nuevo inicio y tenía la esperanza de que quizá volver a sus orígenes le ayudaría con ello.

Ya con su decisión tomada, se dedicó a dormir el resto del viaje, pues este era largo y era de noche, ya mañana se dedicaría a pensar en otras cosas.

Una vez llegado a su destino no le tomo mucho tiempo salir del aeropuerto, afortunadamente no era una época del año donde abundaran los vuelos internacionales, por lo que todo el trámite fue más o menos rápido. Además, no cargaba con tanto equipaje, la mayoría de sus cosas las había vendido junto con su apartamento y otras llegarían luego por encomienda, por lo que solo tenía a mano su ropa y algunas otras cosas de valor, pero eso era más que suficiente por ahora.

Así pues tomo un taxi hasta la residencia de sus padres, quienes ya sabían de su regreso a Japón y estaban más que gustosos en recibir a su hijo por un tiempo en lo que conseguía un nuevo lugar donde vivir, tanto así que a los pocos minutos de su llegada ya estaban bombardeándolo de preguntas sobre su vida en el extranjero -a pesar de que hablaron constantemente por teléfono durante el tiempo que vivió fuera- y sobre sus planes ahora que había regresado para quedarse. La única cosa por la que no preguntaron fue el motivo de su regreso tan repentino, pero ya se hacían una idea por todas las cosas de las que venían hablando con su hijo últimamente y no querían presionarlo a que diera más explicaciones de algo que sabían era doloroso para él; estaban seguros que ya les contaría los detalles cuando estuviera listo.

El resto del día paso tranquilo entre la comida, una salida corta por el barrio y alrededores -para refrescar la memoria, puesto que tenía tiempo que no recorría el lugar-, la cena y finalmente descansar luego de tan largo viaje -ya que en el avión no pudo dormir del todo cómodo-.

A la mañana siguiente, luego de un agradable desayuno familiar, salió bien arreglado y con su currículo en mano. El día anterior había estado buscando en Internet algún trabajo de acuerdo a su perfil y afortunadamente había uno no demasiado lejos y que se ajustaba perfectamente a lo que deseaba.

Profesor de preescolar en una pequeña, pero muy prestigiosa, escuela privada a las afueras de la ciudad.

Ciertamente esto sería diferente de enseñar en una escuela pública en el corazón de una gran ciudad, pero al fin y al cabo había regresado buscando un nuevo inicio y este sería un buen cambio.

-Espero obtener el trabajo -se dijo a si mismo con optimismo mientras se encaminaba al lugar sin saber que dicho puesto estaba a punto de reconectarlo con su pasado de una forma que jamás hubiera esperado.

******************** K&K ********************

 **Notas finales:**

La verdad no tengo mucho que decir en esta ocasión. No creo que sirva disculparme, pero aún así lo haré, lo siento por tardar tanto. Las razones no son nada fuera de este mundo, simple y llanamente el trabajo y otros asuntos me absorbieron por completo y ahora recién dispongo de tiempo para retomar mis fics.

Aunque ahora el problema es… que me quede sin inspiración Dx pero haré lo que pueda no quiero dejar en el olvido este fic.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos hasta la próxima actualización.

Muchas gracias a los reviews anónimos del anterior capítulo, de verdad amé cada uno, es por ellos que volví -insértese muchos corazones-. A los reviews con cuenta ya los respondí uno por uno por inbox, muchas gracias también -más corazoncitos-.

 **Espero dejen comentarios, me gustaría saber sus opiniones y con gusto responderé cada una de ellas. Bye~**


End file.
